If The Roles Were Reversed
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Based in season one, Rachel is HBIC while Quinn is the glee Queen. Rachel is dating Finn and Quinn is pining over Finn who has recently become her male lead. Rachel is hiding her own secret, she slept with Finn's best friend Puck and is in love with him. This won't follow the same time line as canon season one and things will become AU. M for SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So I have no idea where I'm going with this, I already have a few chapters written so there is that, but here is a new story for you all. GRITSgirl left me two prompts and I have to say I really fell in love with both of them. I will be attempting to finish my current stories that I have going but I honestly don't know when that will be as I'm currently preparing for end of year exams. I do have a few chapters done with this story so I can upload once a week! I really hope you like it! I have done a story where everything is canon in season one except for the fact that Rachel is dating Finn and Puck knocks her up instead of Quinn so I will be using the second prompt GRITSgirl suggested. **

**Prompt (reworded to how I interrupted it) - Based in season one, Rachel is HBIC while Quinn is the glee Queen. Rachel is dating Finn and Quinn is pining over Finn who has recently become her male lead. Rachel is hiding her own secret, she slept with Finn's best friend Puck and is in love with him. This won't follow the same time line as canon season one and things will become a lot different very soon, though you'll see that in the next chapter!**

Chapter 1

Sitting alone on her bed in her empty house with moments to go before she had to leave for school, Rachel Berry wiped away the tears that wouldn't seem to go away. Sniffling, Rachel stared at the three home pregnancy test that were laying in front of her each on a bit of toilet paper. One displaying a pink plus sign, the other two pink lines while the third was sporting a tiny smiley face that almost seemed to be mocking her.

Rachel Berry. Captain of the cheerleading squad and Celibacy Club was pregnant. What made it worse was her boyfriend wasn't the father.

XXXXX

Sitting alone in the empty bathroom opposite her beloved choir room, Quinn Fabray wiped away the tears that wouldn't seem to go away. She never let anyone see her cry after a slushy attack, she refused to give them the satisfaction. Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, Quinn began the long task of removing the slushy Noah Puckerman had just thrown on her. After making sure she was slushy free, her hair and make-up once again perfect, Quinn straightened her posture as she locked eyes with herself in the mirror.

"You are Quinn Fabray. You are Hollywood bound. You are better than them… don't let them break you." She whispered planting on the biggest fake smile she could manage before she collected her things and left the safety of the girl's bathroom.

XXXXX

Trying to ignore the information she had learnt that morning, Rachel walked into McKinley with her head held high. Smirking as the student body parted the hallway like the Red Sea, her features softened when her eyes landed on Noah Puckerman. Doing everything in her power to stop the tears, Rachel locked eyes with Puck for a brief moment before he glanced away to continue chatting up his new flavor of the week.

_I was that girl seven weeks ago…_ Rachel thought to herself bitterly.

Seeing Puck sent Rachel through a million emotions. She was carrying his child, she had slept with him while she was meant to be dating his best friend.

_This never would have happened if Finn didn't join glee. _

Walking past Puck and his latest whore missing the longing stare Puck gave her, Rachel turned the corner and her eyes narrowed as she watched her boyfriend talking with Quinn. Shaking her head, Rachel stormed towards the two of them, interlacing her hand with Finn's.

"You can go now." Rachel told Quinn, a fake smile gracing her lips.

Turning Finn so they were now facing one another, which in turn blocked Quinn from the conversation, Rachel pressed a tender kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"Quinn was just telling me about-,"

"I don't care what she was talking to you about. You promised me you wouldn't spend time with her outside of glee club." Rachel muttered, cutting Finn off.

"W-We're teammates. I can't be rude to her." Finn defended.

"Yes you can! I'm horrible to all the Cheerios but Britt and San." Rachel pointed out, pulling away and folding her arms in front of her chest.

Pausing, Finn locked eyes with his girlfriend and offered her a sweet smile.

"You could always join glee club." He suggested and the anger Rachel had been feeling was replaced with guilt.

_He wanted me there with him. He would rather spend time with me than Fabray._

"You can't!" Quinn gasped, startling the couple who had thought she had left. "I-I mean your popularity…" She quickly adding not wanting another slushy in the face today for having insulted the captain of the Cheerios.

"I said you could go." Rachel growled, death staring Quinn for a moment until the blonde glanced at the ground before leaving.

Turning back to face Finn, Rachel bit her bottom lip as she stared into his brown eyes. Knowing her spot on the Cheerios wouldn't last forever now that she was expecting, Rachel found herself nodding and Finn's eyes widened in shock. For a moment Rachel could almost swear she saw panic.

"Really?" He asked and Rachel smiled.

"Of course… it's something you love and you keep saying you need more members. I'll get San and Brittany to join as well." Rachel replied, trying to convince herself this was the best thing to do.

She was _pregnant_ and she needed to somehow convince Finn he was the father. She needed to keep him interested because he cared about her. Unlike Puck who only wanted one thing… the fact that he hadn't spoken to her since they had sex confirmed her suspicions.

Ignoring the unsure look of Finn's face, Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips before stepping back.

"I'll see you in glee." She smiled, turning on her heel heading towards the place Brittany and Santana would be around this time to try and talk them into joining the lamest club the school had to offer.

XXXXX

"You want us to do what?" Santana asked, completely thrown off by the suggestion she had stopped filing her nails.

"Join glee club." Rachel repeated. "We need to keep an eye out of Quinn and her merry band of losers. They already have Finn and somehow he managed to convince Mike Chang to join… it isn't okay." Rachel reminded them.

"Sure." Brittany smiled after a moment before rolling her eyes with Santana gave her a slightly annoyed look. "Rachel is our best friend and she's asking for our help so of course I'm in." She explained.

"Thank you Brittany." Rachel said sincerely, hugging her friend before turning to Santana. "You have to join."

Rolling her eyes, Santana continued to file her nails before shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine but if Coach makes us choose I'm picking the Cheerios and I don't have to be nice to any of them." She warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Rachel laughed, feeling more relieved that she had her best friends on side.

"How does Finn feel about this?" Santana asked after a moment.

"He's happy." Rachel smiled, though she was unsure if that was actually the case.

Raising an eyebrow, Santana shook her head though didn't offer her opinion for once in her life, which Rachel was grateful for.

"Do we have to audition?" Brittany asked after a comfortable silence fell between the girls.

When they realized they would have to audition, the girls spent the time before the start of class brain storming songs.

XXXXX

Linking arms, the Cheerios walked into the choir room that afternoon right behind Mr. Schuester, waiting as he grabbed the attention of the glee club.

"Okay guys we have some people wanting to audition." He exclaimed, happy that the club was gaining popularity.

"Hell to the no." Mercedes glared, narrowing her eyes at the three girls who tormented her on the daily.

"Shut it Tubbers." Santana snapped, though Rachel lightly elbowed her side in order to keep her in place.

"Why are they here?" Quinn asked Finn softly, though loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

Before Finn could respond, Rachel unlinked her arms with her friends as Brittany and Santana got into position.

"We're here to show you that we're better then you at everything… Hit it."

_The moment I wake up _

_Before I put on my make up_

_I say a little pray for you _

_While combing my hair now, _

_And wondering what dress to wear now, _

_I say a little prayer for you _

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart _

_And I will love you _

_Forever, and ever, we never will part _

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be _

_To live without you _

_Would only mean heartbreak for me._

Holding the last note perfectly, Rachel eyed the choir room taking in the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"Who knew she could sing?" Kurt whispered, slightly in awe.

Taking their seats after being announced as the newest members of the New Directions, Rachel felt a stab of jealousy that Finn didn't move from his spot next to Quinn in order to sit next to her. The way he was laughing at whatever Quinn had just whispered to him didn't sit well with her either.

**A/N I hope you like it… Please review and let me know. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I wanted to upload tonight because I've already written a few more chapters! I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Rachel had found out she was pregnant and so far nobody knew except for her doctor who had confirmed the pregnancy last week. As of three days ago, her morning sickness had finally kicked in though whoever named it morning sickness was a completely moron since it didn't care when it showed itself. Dashing into a bathroom, having just put her books away in her locker, Rachel was relieved when it was empty as she dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. Jumping slightly when someone held back her hair, Rachel managed to lock eyes with Puck for a moment before another wave of nausea swept through her. After a few minutes, Puck let go of her hair and stepped out of the cubical to allow Rachel to clean herself up. Flushing the toilet, the tiny brunette stood up and made her way to the basin in order to wash her hands, never once looking over at Puck.

"Are you pregnant?" Puck asked softly, waiting until she had turned off the tap before asking.

"I ate something bad for lunch." Rachel replied, biting her bottom lip.

"That's bullshit Berry." Puck muttered, taking a step towards her. "It's mine?" He asked even though they both knew the answer.

"Y-Yes." She whispered, as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Watching as Puck let out a puff of air while running his hand down his Mohawk, Rachel fiddled with her hands as the two stood in an awkward silence.

"I'm not my dad." He said out of nowhere, causing the two to lock eyes once more.

"I-I know." Rachel said honestly.

Mitch Puckerman was an awful man and while Puck had his faults, he would never hit a woman or lay a hand on his children.

"Does Finn…" Puck trailed off when Rachel tensed at the mention of her boyfriend's name,

"His head is so far up Quinn's ass he doesn't even notice my existence." Rachel replied and the sad part was she wasn't even being dramatic.

"I do." Puck replied, though the way he looked away made Rachel believe he didn't mean to say that.

"How did you know I was pregnant anyway?" She asked, folding her arms.

"My mom's a nurse Rach. Apparently you went in last week to confirm it and my mom blabbed to me after dinner last night." Puck informed her, causing Rachel to scoff.

"I could sue her." She pointed out.

"You won't." He said out and what else could Rachel say? He was right.

"I'm keeping it." Rachel said after another long pause. "I-I might place it up for adoption but I'm not terminating." She informed him, studying Puck's face for his reaction.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." He admitted quietly. "We're so fucked." He chuckled, the seriousness of the situation getting to him.

"I-I need to tell Finn. I don't know what to say."

"You're gonna tell him it's mine right?" Puck asked, an annoyed expression gracing his face.

"I don't know. I'm just-,"

"What the fuck Rachel? You and Hudson haven't even fucked he isn't dumb enough to believe whatever fucked up story you were going to feed him." Puck told her harshly. "That baby is mine Rachel and I am not walking away without a fight." He warned her, though there was a tenderness in his voice that made Rachel believe him.

"Can you go now?" She whispered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Closing her eyes when Puck gently cupped her face, Rachel leaned into his hand as his thumbs wiped away her tears before he left the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Rachel your uniform is looking a little tight." Hiram pointed out as she walked towards her daddies to join them for breakfast.

"Yes honey your dad is right, have you thought about going on a juice cleanse?" Leroy suggested.

"No… they aren't healthy. It's starvation." Rachel pointed out as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Ignoring the disapproving looks her choice of breakfast was earning from her daddies, Rachel tried to let herself relax in order to keep her morning sickness at bay. Half way through her cereal, a wave of nausea came out of nowhere jolting Rachel from her spot at the dining table as she ran to the downstairs bathroom. After twenty minutes, she finally returned to find that her parents had left for work without checking on her once. Collecting her schoolbag off the bench, Rachel stopped to look at herself in the reflection of the fridge.

_I have a bump._

Running her hand over her slightly curved stomach, Rachel dropped her schoolbag to the floor. Closing her eyes tightly, Rachel buried her face into her hands as she sobbed. Completely breaking down for the first time since she had discovered she was pregnant. Knowing she wouldn't be attending school today, Rachel dried her tears as best she could, grabbing her schoolbag before heading to her room. For the entire day, Rachel made a pros and cons list for every aspect of her entire life that could be impacted by having the baby.

From her Broadway dreams to college and social life, the one list that seemed to solve itself was the 'Finn or Noah' list.

_**Are you okay? Call me as soon as you get this – Noah**_

Smiling softly as she read the text message, Rachel crossed off Finn's name and circled Noah's. He was the only one who had checked in on her and considering Rachel had perfect attendance, Finn should have realized this was a red flag.

_**I'm fine just overwhelmed. – Rachel**_

_**Do you need crackers? I heard that helps with sickness. – Noah**_

After replying and telling him she was fine though was going to have a nap, Rachel switched off her mobile and circled Noah's name a few more times. He cared about her… even if it was just because of the baby. He deserved to be their child's dad.

**A/N Like it? So I'm heading in a slightly different direction… I've decided this would be how I would have wanted Puckleberry to go if this was the situation given to us. Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! I'd love to get a few more reviews, they keep my motivated. Smut in the chapter… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Rachel walked down the main hallway of McKinley the day after her slight breakdown the day before. Stopping at her locker she tensed when Finn walked up to her, taking a step back when he went in to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Finn asked, generally confused by his girlfriend's frosty attitude.

"Did you even notice I wasn't here yesterday?" She asked, closing the locker door a fraction harder than she needed to.

"I-I did but glee club…" Finn replied, running his hand through his hair.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel held her books closer to her chest glad that the hallway was mostly empty.

"Glee club doesn't go all day Finn. In fact, yesterday's rehearsal didn't start until after school." Rachel pointed out before continuing. "You just didn't care… in fact I bet you loved it. You got to flirt with Fabray without worrying your girlfriend would see."

Shaking his head at her words, Rachel didn't even give him a chance to explain as she cut him off.

"We're over." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes before she stepped around him and walked to her first class of the day.

She didn't know why given everything that had happened but she was disappointed when he didn't chase after her.

XXXXX

"Where were you yesterday?" Santana asked, as the girls sat in the back row of the choir room.

"I was sick." She replied which wasn't entirely a lie.

Wanting to change the subject, Rachel glanced at Finn who was talking to Quinn before looking back at Santana.

"I dump Hudson." She whispered, only loud enough for Santana to hear.

Before Santana could reply, Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room with Puck and his friend Sam Evans behind him.

"Guys we have two new members!" Mr. Schuester announced. "Now they have auditioned for me privately and I have to say we have a lot of talent this year." He smiled as Sam and Puck took their seats. "Which is why I want to do something different." He added which spiked Quinn's attention.

"Why would you do anything differently? It's fine how it is." Quinn protested, causing half the room to roll their eyes.

"Yeah you on lead is why this club hasn't made it past Sectionals. If coming in last is your idea of fine, I'd hate to see what you define losing." Santana laughed, raising a perfectly manicure eyebrow when Quinn went to argue.

"Girls that's enough. We're teammates start acting like it." Mr. Schuester warned before handing Puck and Rachel a piece of paper. "I want you two to sing this duet… I have a feeling it's doing to sound really great."

"You can't do that!" Quinn exclaimed, standing from her spot. "I'm the female lead and Finn is our male lead."

"Quinn-," Mr. Schuester began though was cut off by the angry blonde.

"Why are you even still here Rachel?" She snapped. "You and Finn aren't together anymore, you don't have to pretend to be interested in this club!"

Clenching her hands into fists, Rachel eyed Quinn before taking a step forward. Not saying anything, Rachel handed Quinn the piece of crumpled paper and looked around the room.

"I don't want the solo." She muttered though she couldn't help but add. "Even if I'm a better singer than you. You need this Fabray. If you weren't the glee club obsessed loser who else would you be?"

Ignoring the sad look on Quinn's face, Rachel locked eyes with Puck before shaking her head. Without saying another word, she walked out of the choir room and went home.

XXXXX

Switching off her phone as she laid on her bed, Rachel couldn't stop her mind from drifting to the night that ended up changing her life forever.

"_Baby are you sure?" Puck panted against Rachel lips, his thumb lightly circling around her clit as she came down from the orgasm he had just given her._

"_Y-Yes. God Noah I want you." Rachel whispered, her hips arching into his hand._

_Whimpering when he pulled completely away from her, Rachel watched through hooded eyes as he pumped his hard cock in his hand. If she wasn't as turned on as she was right now, she would have found it within herself to leave… though if she was honest, Rachel had wanted Noah for a long time. After yet another fight with Finn, Puck had suggested she come back to his place and watch a movie. Watching the movie had quickly turned into a heated make out session on his extremely comfortable bed, before Rachel let Noah go down on her._

_Her thoughts being forgotten when Puck hovered over her tiny body, Rachel did her best to relax as Puck ran the head of his cock through her wet pussy, making sure to nudge her clit every now and again._

"_It might hurt but it will pass. Tell me to stop at any time okay?" He whispered, waiting until she let out a little 'yes' before slowly pushing into her._

_Pleasure quickly replaced pain and after a few moments, Puck was thrusting in and out of her while rubbing at her clit in messy circles. Moaning against his lips, Rachel's hips began rolling in time with Puck's and they soon found a rhythm that would send them over the edge at any moment. Thighs shaking, Rachel raised her left leg sending Puck deeper which was all she needed to trigger her orgasm. Clutching onto Noah like he was her lifeline, Rachel couldn't stop chanting his name as her pussy clenched around his cock. A few more thrusts was all Puck needed before he quickly pulled out of her tight pussy and came on her inner thigh. _

"_Are you okay?" Was the first thing Puck had asked after he had cleaned up Rachel's thigh._

_Smiling softly, Rachel nodded and snuggled into his side, her head resting against his chest. _

"_I am." She replied quietly. "Can I-,"_

"_You can stay." Puck replied softly, knowing that's what she wanted… he wanted it too._

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Rachel wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

"How could something so amazing turn into such crap?" She wondered out loud, terrified about what would happen when her parents and the rest of the school found out she was pregnant.

**A/N I hope you liked it. I typed this really late at night so I'm sorry for any errors. Please review, they make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! I am so sorry for the delay, my muse has been low but I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Rachel was now in her tenth week of pregnancy and the stress of hiding it from everyone was becoming too much. Knowing she was not ready to tell her parents, Rachel decided that since Puck already knew the next people who needed to know were Santana and Brittany. Sitting with her legs crossed on Brittany's bed, Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as her friends set up the movie that they had chosen to watch for their sleepover. With Brittany's door closed and her friend finally comfortable, Rachel bit her bottom lip as she tried to find the right words.

"Pause the movie." Rachel instructed Santana while the opening credits rolled.

With the movie now paused, Rachel looked at both of her friends and let out a sigh.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out waiting for their reactions.

"I didn't even know you and Finn had sex." Santana replied after a moment, her full attention on Rachel.

"We didn't." Rachel admitted softly, which earned her a confused look from both of her friends.

"But you have to have sex for there to be a baby." Brittany said matter of factly, like Rachel didn't already know that piece of information.

"If it wasn't Finn, who did you fuck?" Santana crudely asked.

"Don't say it like that." Rachel snapped. "The baby is Puck's." She added quietly.

The three girls sat in silence for a moment, it only being broken when Santana moved closer to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Shit's going to get really real for you soon." Santana told Rachel seriously after she had pulled back from their hug, smiling softly when Brittany replaced Santana and began hugging Rachel. "But we're going to be here for you. No matter what."

With tears in her eyes, Rachel hugged Brittany back tightly before laughing softly when the blonde wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." She whispered, grateful that she had the support from her friends.

Rachel honestly had no idea what she would have done if they had abandoned her.

XXXXX

Rachel walked into the choir room that Monday and was shocked when Finn sat down next to her. She wasn't alone, Quinn and Puck both shared the same expression as Rachel.

"Hi." Finn mumbled from his seat next to Rachel, his eyes focusing on the floor.

"H-Hi?" Rachel questioned back, biting her bottom lip when Finn finally locked eyes with Rachel.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely. "I-I got so caught up with glee and finally finding someone who likes to sing as much as me… I don't want her Rachel."

Shaking her head, Rachel looked away before turning back to face him.

"I-I don't want you." She said softly, feeling awful when she watched Finn's face fall. "Just because I'm the cheerleader and you're the football player, it doesn't mean we have to be together."

"It's not about that." Finn muttered, shaking his head out of frustration. "I love you."

Before Rachel could say anything, Quinn made a noise from behind them and the blonde looked devastated. Watching as Finn reacted, Rachel got the feeling he didn't see that Quinn was within ear shot. His facial expression said it all. He didn't love her… well maybe he did but it wasn't enough.

"No you don't." Rachel replied sternly. "Just… we're over Finn." She reminded him, standing from her seat and storming out of the choir room.

She had only made it half way down the hall when she heard Puck calling out her name. Turning around, Rachel crossed her arms in front of her and let out a sigh.

"What do you want Puck?"

"I want to make sure you're okay… Finn's kind of douche for doing that." Puck replied.

"He's a douche for wanting me?" Rachel snapped, one of her perfectly manicure eyebrows raised. "Thanks."

"Shit no that's not what I meant." Puck quickly corrected, running his hand through his mohawk. "I just meant… He's playing you and Quinn even I can fucking see that."

"Well you are the king of one night stands." Rachel sneered, letting out a humorless laugh before she pulled them into an empty classroom so they had privacy. "You know you didn't speak a single word to me until you found out I was pregnant. Don't judge Finn for what you do on the daily."

"The girls I hang out with are aware of the situation." Puck defended himself. "And I would have but you didn't fucking look at me until a few weeks ago!"

"Well it's good to know you fought so hard for my attention." She muttered sarcastically.

"Rachel…" Puck whispered, taking step closer to her when he realized how upset she was. "You were different… are different. I-I slept with my best friends girlfriend. You might not think I have moral but I do and I was willing to break them because… well fuck it's you."

Locking eyes with Puck, Rachel leaned into his hands as they cupped her face.

"I'm so scared." She admitted quietly. "I-I have no idea what I'm doing." She added as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, only for Puck to wipe them away with the back of his thumbs.

"I'm not going anywhere Rachel. I promise." Puck said sincerely, his eyes searching Rachel's so she knew he was serious.

"I know." She replied quietly and for the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she knew that Noah wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N Reviews? Also let me know what you'd like to see happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! I'm sorry for the long delay, I have no excuse other than a very low muse. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Rachel walked towards the bleachers after cheerleading practice barely able to catch her breath. She was just two days away from entering her 12th week of pregnancy and she was starting to realize she could no longer keep up with her Cheerios routine. Wiping the sweat that coated her forehead, the pretty brunette grabbed her drink bottle before downing almost the entire content of the bottle.

"Shit Rach are you okay?" Santana asked, reaching her hand out to steady her best friend who looked extremely pale all of a sudden.

"No." She whispered, her hand resting against her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

Taking a seat, Rachel inhaled deeply in an effort to keep down the vomit that felt like it was seconds from escaping her body. Closing her eyes tightly for a few minutes, Rachel felt her nausea pass and finally looked up to meet the eyes of a very concerned Santana.

"I'm fine." She reassured, smiling softly before it faded. "But I can't do another practice like that." Rachel added sadly. "I have to quit."

"If you quit people are going to ask questions and you have gained some weight." Santana told her softly, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"I know… People are going to find out but I can't endanger my child's life over my stupid reputation. It's already going to be shot to hell once they find out I'm pregnant, even more so when Puck is announced as the father. I-I just… I have to tell my parents. There is no way I can't tell them first." She rambled, her mind racing with the situations she knew she would be finding herself in over the upcoming weeks.

"You gonna tell Puckerman your plan?" Santana asked, running her fingers through Rachel's high pony.

"Yes. He needs to have a chance to tell his mom about the baby even if she knows I'm pregnant. Apparently nurses are exempt from Doctor/Patient confidentiality." She muttered sarcastically.

Pulling Rachel into a hug, Santana kept her mouth shut about how she knew Hiram and Leroy Berry would react to their daughter's pregnancy. They wanted their little girl to be a star and getting pregnant as a teenager would most likely put a stop to their plan.

XXXXX

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked Puck softly, her eyes meeting with the man who would forever be a part of her life.

Without saying a word, Puck ticked his head towards an empty classroom in order to get them out of the hallway. Once they were inside and Puck was sure people weren't that interested, the mohawked teenager closed the door and glanced at Rachel's stomach for a moment before locking eyes with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and when Rachel shook her head his heart dropped. "Is the baby…?"

"The baby is fine Noah." She reassured softly but quickly, hating that he thought something was wrong with their unborn child. "But I'm worried about the stress my Cheerios routine could have on him or her… So I've decided to leave and that will start a chain reaction and I know you needed to know." She rushed out before continuing. "I'm telling my parents about the pregnancy tonight. I figured they needed to know before I quit the squad tomorrow morning. You should tell your mom you are the dad, even if she knows I'm pregnant."

Running his fingers through his mohawk, Puck actually smiled slightly at the mention of telling his mom.

"I kind of already did." He admitted. "After you confirmed it I knew I had to tell her… She was disappointed as fuck, especially since you were dating Finn and he's supposed to be my best friend… but she gets it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"I didn't want to freak you out. I didn't want you thinking she'd tell your parents or announce it to the schoolboard or some shit."

"The only people I've told are San and Britt. They won't tell a soul and I trust them… More than I actually trust my parents. How pathetic is that?" She mumbled before letting out a humorless laugh.

Taking a step forward, Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her into a hug. Resting her head on Puck's chest, the tiny brunette let out a long sigh before pulling back and wiping a few tears from her eyes before they had a chance to fall down her cheeks.

"I'll text you or call you tonight. Let you know if I have a home or not." Rachel said gently. "I should go. I have math in like three minutes and I just know I'm going to be late." She added with a small laugh.

Sharing a look, the two teenagers offered one another a sad smile before Puck stepped aside to allow Rachel access to the door and he couldn't help but check out her ass as she left.

XXXXX

Rachel sat in her car that was parked outside of the Puckerman's home for a good twenty minutes before she finally gathered the courage to leave the vehicle. Locking her car door, Rachel left the bags she had packed in the trunk of her car before walking to the Puckerman's front door. Knocking just once, she took a step back and when Puck finally opened the door she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Without hesitating, Puck stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rachel, pulling her into the warmth and safety of the home his mother took great pride in looking after.

"Baby what happened?" Puck asked even though he had an idea.

"T-They kicked me out." She managed out through her tears. "I told them and they… they didn't want me there."

Wiping away her tears with the back of his thumbs, Puck pressed a kiss to her forehead before the two pulled apart when his mother made her presence known.

"Rachel are you okay?" Maria asked, concerned lacing her voice.

Before Rachel could answer, Puck interlaced their hands and shook his head.

"She's going to be staying with us from now on… Her parents found out about the pregnancy." He told his mom softly, knowing the smart woman would be able to piece everything together from that slice of information.

"Of course." Maria replied sincerely, her heat aching for the scared and pregnant young woman who stood in her living room. "We have a guest bedroom that I can make into yours if you want?"

"I-I'd like that. Thank you." Rachel replied as she allowed herself to relax if only somewhat since her argument with her parents.

**A/N I hope you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! I'm sorry for the delay but I hope this was worth the wait.**

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Puck asked as he and Rachel stood a few lockers down from Coach Sylvester's office.

"Noah I'm fine. I don't need you to hold my hand through everything… I need to do this alone." Rachel replied before sucking in a breath and making her way to Coach Sylvester's office door, also known as the gates to hell.

Knocking twice, the pregnant teenager took a step back and waited for Coach to give her the okay to enter before she actually did so. Doing her best to ignore the scowl that graced Coach Sylvester lips at the sight of her head cheerleader wearing a black baby doll dress and not the Cheerios issued uniform, Rachel placed the box that contained her uniform on the desk before taking a seat.

"Berry what the hell are you doing?" Coach Sylvester demanded, her eyes narrowing as she glanced over Rachel's flowing hair that wasn't pulled back into a high pony.

"I-I'm quitting." Rachel stuttered out, trying her best to remain confident and strong but the glare Sue was offering her was making it hard to maintain. "Due to a medical reason, I can no longer continue to be on the squad. T-To be on your squad."

Scoffing, Coach Sylvester sat back in her office chair causing Rachel to tense when the older woman's eyes focused on her stomach.

"You know I thought you were smarter than that. Knocking yourself up at sixteen isn't something the captain of my squad should be doing. It's pathetic."

"I didn't knock myself up." Rachel snapped before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I-It was an accident but it's something I have to live with and something I didn't do by myself." She added softly, her eyes glancing out the window in Sue's office.

"How far along are you?" Coach Sylvester asked, her nails tapping against the oak desk.

"I'm ten weeks. Practice a few days ago nearly killed me and it made me realize that being popular, being on the squad wasn't worth losing my baby over." Rachel explained quietly, her eyes locking with Sue's briefly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell anyone that the person who was supposed to be representing my squad got themselves pregnant? It's the last thing I would announce." Coach Sylvester replied coldly before she opened the box to make sure Rachel's uniform was clean and neatly pressed.

Satisfied with the condition of the uniform Sue pointed to the door, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"Now get out of my office. The smell of your failure is stinking up my office."

Swallowing thickly, the brunette nodded before standing from the chair and making a quick exit. Eyes shining with unshed tears, Rachel had forgotten Puck was waiting for her and didn't realize until he was chasing after her down the hall.

"Rachel wait up!" Puck exclaimed, chasing after the girl who was carrying his unborn child. "What did she say?"

"She just reminded me that I'm a failure and how much shame this pregnancy is going to bring me and the squad." Rachel snapped, brushing away her tears before heading into the empty classroom that had seemed to become the place she and Noah escaped to.

"You are not a failure Rach." Puck reassured her, cupping her face with his hands. "And our baby isn't a disgrace or whatever. I'm not ashamed of that little part of you and me growing inside of you." He added which caused Rachel's bottom lip to tremble.

"When did you become so sweet? So caring?" She asked softly, leaning into his touch before closing her eyes momentarily.

"I'm usually not but fuck Rach… it's you." Puck replied softly, his words similar to the ones he had used when explaining why he had broken his morals in order to sleep with his best friend's girlfriend.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Rachel leaned into his body, her fingers running soothingly through the back of his mohawk. Without really thinking, the brunette stood on her tippy toes and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Puck's. Biting down gently on her bottom lip, Rachel smiled into the kiss when he moaned before pulling away.

"Did you mean it when you said I wasn't just another girl to you?" Rachel asked softly, her forehead leaning against Puck's.

"Yeah. I did."

"Good because I don't regret sleeping with you. Even if it made our lives extremely complicated." Rachel replied, her hand reaching out to interlace with Puck's before she gently placed them on her stomach. "I need to know you aren't going to leave when things get tough." She added, cutting Puck off when he began to talk. "I need to know that no matter what does or does not happen between us, you will always be there for our child should we keep him or her."

"I'm not going anywhere." Puck vowed, his eyes searching with Rachel's in an attempt to show how serious he was. "It's weird as hell but I fucking… love that kid already." He added quietly, almost embarrassed that he was admitting to having feelings besides anger and lust.

"It's not weird. I love this baby too." Rachel replied, smiling softly when Puck pressed a kiss to her lips though the teenagers parted when the bell rang signally the start of class. "We should go."

"Yeah… fucking school." Puck muttered before locking eyes with Rachel again. "What does this mean for you and me?"

Licking her lips nervously, Rachel shrugged her shoulders at his question.

"Honestly? I have no idea." The brunette replied softly before squeezing their interlaced hand. "I-I should go to class. I'll see you at lunch?"

Nodding his head, Puck allowed Rachel to press a kiss to his cheek before he watched her walk away. Sighing Puck ran his hand through his mohawk in an attempt to collect his thoughts, most of which were ideas on how to make Rachel his girl.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to let me know people are still interested!**


End file.
